


Starmen in the sky

by EndlessSkies64



Category: American Gods, American Gods (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessSkies64/pseuds/EndlessSkies64
Summary: She blamed the sudden gust of cold air for the wave of goosebumps gathering in hordes down her arms and legs. "I'm stargazing. Would you like to join me?"





	Starmen in the sky

Ostara lay on the grass, eyes shut, relishing the feel of the soft Kentucky bluegrass brushing against her bare shoulders and legs. The pleasantly cool night air rustled the surrounding wild flowers, releasing a sweet scent with every pass. The peaceful moment ended with the sound of approaching bunny feet and rustling skirts. 

On any other occasion, Ostara would've stood and greeted the New God with a smile, a smile she entirely sure was real. Media had a way of making someone smile whether they wanted to or not. Tonight would be different. If Media desired an exuberant welcome, she could visit one of her enthusiastic followers.  
Ostara kept her eyes closed, even when she heard Media rush to her side after an exclamation of surprise she was sure she had heard before, "Great balls of fire! Ostara are you alright?"

With an inaudible sigh, Ostara opened her eyes. The off the shoulder white and green dress Media wore glowed in the moonlight, setting off her pale complexion and Obsidian hair. Bright green eyes, clouded by worry, peered down at her.  
She blamed the sudden gust of cold air for the wave of goosebumps gathering in hordes down her arms and legs. "I'm stargazing. Would you like to join me?"

Media raised a sharp brow and crossed her arms as she looked at her pristine dress and the ground. Ostara bit back a smile. "Of course I will understand if you don't wish to ruin your lovely dress. I plan on being here for quite some time, so you are welcome to return another time."  
For a brief moment, Ostara thought Media might accept her offer to come back at a later date, but the New God's hesitation lasted only a moment. Media uncrossed her arms with a slight exclamation. "Oh, Fiddle-Dee-Dee!" Ostara nearly laughed, but the mirth she felt hitched in her throat when the Goddess is question lifted her skirts high enough for Ostara to catch a glimpse of silk stockings. Instead of laughing, Ostara averted her eyes back to the night sky. Far more gracious than a debutante fresh out of etiquette training, Media arranged her skirts and rested her body near Ostara. The heat radiating Media's body overshadowed the shock of seeing the New God resting on the ground beside her. Ostara knew she looked calm and collected outwardly, but on the inside, her brain's new mantra became "Oh shit!". The goddess almost wept with relief when her lead bunny leaped between them. She could still feel Her warmth, but the buffer helped.  
Media's sharp gaze sent tingles down her spine, but she refused to meet the woman's bright green eyes. Ostara knew if she turned to meet the curious woman's gaze they would be in a far closer proximity than she felt comfortable with at the moment. "Do you do this often?" Media's husky voice sent a new wave of goose bumps down her arms. 

Ostara chuckled, hoping the laughter didn't sound as nervous as it sounded to her ears. "Stargaze? Yes, I do. It's one of my favorite ways to pass the time." Ostara ran her fingers over the bunny's soft fur.  
"I meant," Ostara felt her heart skip a beat and her breath hitch as Media's hand moved on top of hers. "do you often have company during these stargazing moments?" 

Ostara cleared her throat, trying to ignore the caress of Media's finger against the palm of her hand. "Other than the bunnies I usually do this alone."  
From the corner of her eye, she glimpsed what could've been a content smile as the New God turned to look at the stars, their fingers intertwined.  
"Would it be selfish of me to say that I'm glad you've never had company?"  
Ostara's heart raced rapidly; she hoped Media couldn't feel her thumping pulse. What does she mean by that? Ostara missed the old days. The days where intimacy and flirtation did not border convenience and ulterior motives.  
Media lifted their joined hands and moved them to rest on top of her dress. The silk of the New God's dress felt cool in contrast to the heat of their intertwined hands.  
"It makes this moment all the more special to me."  
Ostara feigned indifference to Media's words, all the while hoping her heart rate was going too fast for Media to feel. 

"I'm sure you would find stargazing quite relaxing if you gave it a shot." Ostara tried ignoring the rise and fall of Media's chest, but she found herself matching every inhale and exhalation of the woman beside her. 

"While the stars are beautiful," Media raised their hands to her lips for a quick and gentle kiss, "I don't think I'd find it as pleasant without the right company." 

The Old God felt her breath hitch at the contact. The warm and petal soft lips had pressed against her skin for a brief moment, but she knew she would feel the kiss on her skin long after the New God left. 

Media, much to Ostara's surprise, didn't return their hands back to her chest. Instead, she moved their hands between them and released her hold. The loss of Media's touch bothered Ostara far more than she was willing to admit.  
They continued to look up at the stars silence with occasional remarks made by Media. The New God would extend her arm and point out the locations of the awaiting Starmen in the sky every time a star twinkled. 

During the silence, Ostara found her hand restless, even stroking the bunny's fur wasn't enough the quell her reluctant desire to take Media's hand into her own. After several side eye glances, Ostara grabbed her courage by the neck and moved her hand from the bunny to rest between them. Copying Media's move from before she rested her hand on top of the New Gods hand. Had she been a mile away and blind folded she still would've been able to hear Media's smile. The New God moved her until their fingers were intertwined once more.  
They remained side by side, staring at the stars, long into the night.


End file.
